


Kiss from a Rose

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Engagement, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Tender Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are in the midst of planning their wedding. Well, Sylvain is doing most of the work. Felix sees how happy it's making the love of his life, so he wants to do more to help... but has a little surprise for him for his fiance's eyes only.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Kiss from a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my love Lois (@lv2nt) who draws me delightful little chibis depicting the sordid affairs that Sylvain and Felix have at the Fraldarius-Gautier manor post-war xD I ran a poll on twitter and sexy drabbles won (I promise this was only supposed to be a drabble I PROMISE,,) so I cooked up this little fic in my mind. I already want to write a follow up LOL. Please enjoy!

“Felix, open up.”

“I won’t even _eat_ much of this, why does it matter if I—”

Sylvain smirked and shoved the cake into his fiancé’s mouth, chuckling as he grunted and swatted his hand away. He raised an eyebrow at him as he chewed it, the small light in his eyes telling him he was enjoying it.

“Like it?”

“… Yes.”

“Great!”

They were seated in their kitchen, where a small array of cakes had been lined up on a counter for their tasting. Their wedding, small as it was going to be, was something the Margrave was putting his heart into. He wasn’t complaining that Felix was letting him do most of the work, knowing his lover would be happy with whatever he came up with. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t help him decide on little details here and there.

“I’m surprised you’re not having Annette or Mercedes prepare this,” Felix muttered, sneaking a fingertip of frosting when the other looked down at some parchment on the table.

“They _did_ ,” Sylvain laughed, pointing to the chair opposite him, where Mercy’s shawl was draped delicately. “They’re out fetching linens and fabrics from the chests they brought from the capitol.”

Felix squirmed in his seat, heart fluttering happily. Initially, he had called Sylvain crazy when he said he wanted a _wedding_ , which, in Felix’s opinion was an unnecessary thing to throw money at. They had been ruling Fraldarius and Gautier for five years, side-by-side nearly every day since the war ended. Their relationship had been accepted by their people for the most part, many of them happy for the political aspects of it. They attended council meetings, trips to Fhirdiad, and other important functions across Faerghus _together_ , their shared quarters never a secret. Sylvain had even gifted him a ring early on that bore their crests designed together.

Felix thought they had been married long ago.

That’s why when Sylvain had proposed, he’d been… confused. Confused because he _thought_ they were taking a moonlit horseback ride through their land because of their anniversary, only to find out that Sylvain was going to drop to one knee at the base of a mountain and ask for his hand in marriage. His lover, the man who he’d been to hell and back with, told him he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

_“Sylvain, I love you… but are we not doing that already?”_

In retrospect, he wished he could go back in time and slice that Felix clean in half with his sword. Sylvain had laughed, slowly risen to his feet, and kissed him. He’d gently moved his navy hair from his face and caressed his cheek, holding in tears and laughter all at once.

_“I want all of Fodlan to know my love for you, Felix Hugo. Officially.”_

Sylvain looked up at noticed his lover lost in thought. He leaned over and planted a long, soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, smiling when his shoulders tensed up and his cheeks turned pink.

“Thanks for coming down to help, my love.”

Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes, putting his hand over Sylvain’s on the table. He thumbed his ring and smiled softly.

“Can’t let you do _all_ the work.”

**

“I think Felix would look best in black and blue,” Mercedes thought aloud, flipping through a book of formal clothing designs. Annette and Sylvain peered over her shoulders inquisitively, holding bolts of beautiful yet simple fabrics in their arms.

“How’s that sound, Fe? Good old familial colors?”

“I suppose if I wore red, Mother would turn in her grave.” He winked at his fiancé, whose right arm was laden with reds in varying shades. “She’d think it would look presentable on you, though.”

Annette stood up straight and walked over to him, holding her bolts against his chest and tilting her head. “What are you going to do with your hair?”

“My—Brush it? What else would I do with it?” Felix touched his haphazard bun and raised his eyebrow at her. She huffed and set down the fabric, moving behind him and sliding the tie out of his hair. He groaned as she shook it down and let it fall over his shoulders, humming happily as she ran her fingers through it. Sylvain had looked up from Mercedes’s book and gazed at him with his mouth open, honey-colored eyes sparkling.

“Felix, you really should wear your hair down more!” Mercedes smiled, touching the ends of hers sadly. “Sometimes I miss my long hair… But Annie thinks short hair is cute.”

“I do! And she’s right, Felix! I think it’d be so nice if we braided it!” He sat back and let his friend mess with his hair with less of a frown than usual, picking up the legislation documents he’d been looking over. She gently started at his crown and twisted the strands into a waterfall braid, bringing the ends into a layered bun at the base of his skull.

“Oh Annette, he looks amazing…” Sylvain came over and ran his fingers down into the side without the styling, biting his bottom lip gently as he gazed at Felix.

“I think so too,” she replied proudly, motioning for Felix to turn around so Sylvain could see the back. She slid a few pins in so it would stay and picked up a bolt of deep cerulean silk, wrapping the fabric around his shoulders. Mercedes came over and held up a design for them all to see.

“That’s the one,” Felix said quickly, eyes widening at the beautiful design on the page. Their friends cheered and clapped while Sylvain bounced on his feet and kissed him.

“You’re going to look so beautiful, Fe.”

**

Later that evening, after they’d said their goodnights to Annette and Mercedes, Felix gathered a chilled bottle of wine from their cold storage and two glasses on a tray to bring to Sylvain in their master chamber. His fiancé was lounging peacefully in their bed, the buttons on his shirt undone to show his toned stomach. He’d closed his eyes just for a moment, that chest rising and falling slowly. Felix poured their glasses and climbed up on top of his groin, smirking when he immediately perked up.

“Thank you, babe,” Sylvain said gratefully, taking the glass and clinking it up against the side of Felix’s. “To you,” he said with a loving smile, moving his free hand up to his waist to squeeze.

“I was going to say that…” Felix muttered, downing his drink in one go. He set his empty glass down on the nightstand and bent down to kiss Sylvain, lying down on his chest with a peaceful sigh.

“Thank you for all of your work, Syl,” he started quietly, tracing random shapes onto his chest above his shirt. “I know I haven’t done a whole lot…”

“You’re fine, love,” Sylvain smiled, bringing his arms down around his back and lacing them over his spine. “I know it’s not your thing, and that’s okay!” When Felix frowned at him, he pecked his lips with little kisses. “You know I wouldn’t tell you ‘no’ if you wanted to do more, but don’t feel like I’m gonna be upset if you don’t.” He let loose the tie from his hair and began playing with it gently.

Felix nuzzled down into his neck and nodded. “I… think I want to help more. Seeing how happy it makes you makes me… excited.”

“Excited, huh?” Sylvain grinned, fingertips gliding up his neck and to his scalp. He watched lovingly as Felix nodded and his eyes closed, submitting to the affection and becoming jelly in his grasp. The Margrave massaged the Duke’s head carefully, humming an old song from their childhood. His nails gently ran from his skin there to the top of his spine, small circles being rubbed on every inch in between. He was soft; Sylvain always told him he had the softest hair in all of Fodlan.

Sylvain squirmed when he felt a different form of excitement on his leg, hands slowing on his lover’s head.

“Excited… huh?” He whispered down into his ear, moving his fingertips down to Felix’s collar. Felix’s eyes moved up his chest to his own, brow already furrowing each time his fingers touched him.

Felix crawled up his chest and cupped Sylvain’s cheek in his palm, his other hand grabbing onto the longest part of his hair in the back and tugging. He grinded up against him, his breath shaky in his throat. The silent begging for him to continue was not lost upon the other; Sylvain melted back into the bed as Felix pressed his tongue in his mouth and kissed him as his hands returned to his scalp. The more he touched him, the more his face flushed and his back arched, their stomachs pressing together as Felix writhed on top of him.

Sylvain breathed out deeply through his nose as his lover moved his open shirt off his chest and ran his hands over it, squeezing when he grazed over his pecs and nipples. He felt his brain going fuzzy at the attention, feeling as though he’d been snapped in half by relief. His teeth bit into Felix’s bottom lip and the other man quivered, opening his eyes and looking at him intently.

“Yeah. Excited.” Felix sat back up on Sylvain’s lap, timidly pulling at the hem of his shirt. “I. Have a surprise for you. It’s nothing too exciting. But… like I said, seeing you so happy planning this wedding made me want to do this for you.” He slowly pulled off his top, revealing a delicate array of black lace crisscrossing across his torso. His entire body flushed crimson when he saw his lover’s eyes dilate to the size of saucers, his mouth falling open. Sylvain’s eyes followed him as he slid down off the bed and stood by it, easing down his pants to reveal the rest of the surprise.

“Felix…” Sylvain sat up and reached for Felix’s hands, heart thudding loudly in his ears. The lingerie on his body stuck out extravagantly against his pale skin, black fabric lining his legs and hips. Red roses had been embroidered at the hips and junctions where the strips met. These strips hugged his waist, travelling down his front to meet the panties below. The same lace then went down his thighs, clipped into matching garters that held up sheer stockings.

“You look beautiful,” Sylvain breathed out hungrily, wrapping his hands around his hips to his ass, lightly digging his nails in as he pulled Felix closer to him. He heard a small scoff escape his lips, making him smirk.

“I was going for sexy. But okay.” Felix pouted and turned away his gaze, turning around slowly and moving his hips in a small circle. He cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder at Sylvain expectantly, pressing his thumbs down past the elastic of the panties slowly.

Sylvain growled lowly when he noticed the Gautier symbol embroidered over Felix’s ass in red silk, the center circle positioned just so over a convenient hole in the back of the panties. His chest fell and rose rapidly as his hands grabbed for Felix’s hips, bringing them to his groin.

“Sexy _and_ beautiful, then,” he teased along his skin with his nose, squeezing Felix on top of the lace. As he bit into the soft skin of his back, his fingers traveled down to rub around his thighs. One hand remained in between his legs, nails scratching against flesh, pulling gasps out of Felix’s mouth each time. The other hugged him around the stomach while the Margrave’s lips sucked and bit him, groaning at the warming heat of his fiancé. “I love this, baby.”

Felix had but a moment to smile sheepishly before Sylvain’s hand flew down from his stomach to grip his hardening cock outside his lingerie. He shivered and squirmed in his arms, moving his ass expectantly over the other’s groin. Small whines and pants tumbled out of his mouth, jutting his erection up into his hand. The lace gave little slack for it and his balls, tightening unforgivingly against his skin. But it tugged so _well_ , the satisfaction of Sylvain palming him only enhancing the pleasure.

“I don’t deserve any of this,” the redhead said quietly, slowing his hand on Felix and pressing a tender kiss in between his shoulder blades.

“Yes, you do,” Felix replied, turning around. He climbed back up onto his lap and took his face in his hands as he pressed his cock up against him. “You deserve the world, Syl.”

Sylvain’s hands found their way down past the elastic of Felix’s panties, his turn now to blush. Felix moved his hips in a circle on his lap, breathing out through his mouth each time he felt the Margrave’s cock on his ass. The Duke pulled Sylvain’s shirt off his shoulders and tossed it lazily to the floor, burying his hands in his wavy hair before leaning in and latching on to his neck.

Sylvain breathed out deeply and gripped Felix’s ass lovingly, eyes rolling back in his head as his wet mouth traced hearts into him. He could sense a hickey being formed on his clavicle, but would relish in seeing proof of Felix’s attention on his skin. Small, hidden reminders like that almost felt more sentimental than rings or crest designs. Their temporary nature only made more contact and intimacy necessary to bring them back.

Felix trailed kisses along his lover, moving his hands down his broad back. Each time Sylvain reacted to a kiss or squeeze, he’d moan against his skin. The resulting goosebumps made Felix’s vision blurry, the heat pooling in his groin starting to affect every single corner of his body. As Sylvain’s hand danced along the leg hole of his lingerie, Felix stopped him with a soft look and pushed him back down onto the bed. He slowly undid his belt and pants, never taking his eyes off him.

“Fe…” he whined, cock gratefully standing at attention more freely under his underwear now that it wasn’t confined by pants. His twitching hips made it jerk to the side, the wet stain of precum bringing a pitiful moan out of Felix’s mouth.

“Where would you like to put that, Margrave Gautier?” he asked him achingly, clutching his nipple with his right hand and sliding the other down into the panties. When Sylvain’s hands jerked up to touch him, he scooted back onto his thighs and shook his head. A small hint of a smile played on his lips, curling upwards slightly as he gave his own erection a few pumps.

“Inside you, Duke Fraldarius,” Sylvain growled, laying back on their bed with dark, hungry eyes. “I want you to take _all_ of me.”

Felix could play dom all he liked, but nothing made him come undone quicker than when Sylvain didn’t beat around the bush with his desires. He breathed deeply as he slid down in between his legs and rubbed his cock over his underwear, sticking his own ass up in the air so he could still see his lingerie.

“In my mouth or… _elsewhere_ , Margrave?” he asked, running his tongue along the bulge of his balls. The smile on his lips crept even closer as Sylvain raised his arm to moan into it, hands gripping the sheets below.

“I’d be honored if I could fill that beautiful mouth up first, Duke.”

Felix grunted as he brought the waistband of Sylvain’s underwear down, tossing them over his shoulder. Sylvain’s delicious length and girth made Felix’s stomach do somersaults in his abdomen, mouth nearly watering simply by looking up at it.

“ _Please_ ,” Sylvain added with a husky plea, a crooked smile on his panting mouth. Felix flushed before hurrying to their nightstand and grabbing a glass bottle of oil. He drizzled some on and teased his entrance as he got comfortable again.

Felix laced his free hand with his lover’s as he licked around the head of his cock, his pathetic groan music to his ears. His mouth widened around him, only taking him midway down his shaft to tease. The Duke’s middle finger began to gently press inside him, making Sylvain’s thighs squeeze Felix’s torso lovingly as he panted.

“Relax, my love,” Felix mumbled against his erection, gliding his tongue down around his balls and just above his hole. Sylvain whined and released him, thrusting his cock up against Felix’s lips. He pouted at him, but the younger man nodded softly when he felt his muscles ease against his finger. Further and further it went inside him, creating just enough pressure to really get Sylvain going. He let his loose hair fall down over his groin as he sucked him, looking up his chest into his honey colored eyes.

“Fuck, Fe… _Goddess_ you’re so amazing,” he moaned out, gathering those locks up and wrapping them up in his hand. He let Felix lead, but rubbed his thumb down into his scalp with an affectionate grip. His breath hitched when his gentle hums vibrated along his length, shooting heat all throughout his body. Felix’s perpetual gaze into his own eyes was doing nothing for his composure. Sylvain was quickly whimpering pathetically with each bob of his fiancé’s head, thankful that Annette and Mercedes’s guest room was far from the master chamber.

Felix popped off his erection and removed his finger from inside him. He sat on his knees above Sylvain, angling the hole in his panties just above the head of his erection. The oil was pressed into the Margrave’s hand with a kiss to his lips, the corners of Felix’s mouth turning upward.

“Get me ready for your cock,” he requested quietly in his ear, trailing his hand down Sylvain’s chest.

The redhead smiled darkly at Felix and slapped his ass, gently pulling his arm so he was down on the mattress under him. He brought his knees up to rest on his chest, kissing around his thighs. His other hand went to the embroidered roses on the panties, tracing them slowly as his eyes bore down into Felix.

“You really are beautiful, Fe,” Sylvain muttered, leaning down over his chest. He pressed kisses from his abdomen, up his neck and jaw, landing on his lips with his tongue nearly out.

“Not as handsome as you,” he replied stubbornly, gripping his cheeks and bringing him back down for another smooch as he began to rise back up. He sucked on his bottom lip hungrily as the redhead’s hands gripped his sides, fingers gently tugging on the lace around his waist. He felt the heat coming off his blushing face, knowing he probably felt like a furnace against Sylvain’s skin.

Yet he still kissed his cheeks, long, drawn out moments of sweetness during their intimacy. Those warm honey eyes of his looking at him with nothing but love and admiration made Felix’s stomach flutter.

“You’ll never win this argument, babe” he muttered softly, dragging his tongue from under Felix’s ear down to his collarbone. He pressed an oiled finger inside of him with a kiss, his own cock jumping excitedly when he entered him through the hole in the panties. “This… was such a good idea, by the way…”

Felix nodded silently as he rocked down against Sylvain’s fingers, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. He let a grunt of appreciation out as his lover slowly rubbed his cock over the fabric on his groin, amazed he hadn’t removed them yet. “I knew you’d like them… Haahhn— _fuck_ , Syl!”

The combination of the second finger going into him and the lack of stretch for his cock was nearly too much, Felix’s entire body trembling. He bounced excitedly on his lover’s fingers, quickly losing his cool composure.

“Sylvain…” He was gently cut off by the redhead’s tongue licking his cock over the fabric, his fist shooting up to his mouth to muffle his grunting. His fingers stretching and pressing inside him made it tighten horribly, screaming at his brain to let it free. He took a deep breath and reached down, panting as he slipped it out of the lace. “F-fuuuck—”

Sylvain smiled as Felix panted in relief, giving him a moment before taking it fully in his mouth. Felix jerked his cock up into his mouth, the happy look on his face being replaced with an intense gaze.

“Yes, Syl, please—”

The redhead quickened his fingers in his ass, bobbing his head along his shaft. Felix was close; the head of his cock twitching achingly inside his mouth. It was red with anticipation when he popped off, precum dripping down the sides. Sylvain sat up on his knees and hastened for the oil, pumping Felix in time with his thrusts into his hand. He shuddered when the oil was rubbed into his cock, feeling like he could cum just by looking down at the state his fiancé was in.

“I love you,” Sylvain breathed out, heart thudding in his chest as he eased his erection down into Felix through the hole in his lingerie. The Duke’s hands came up and gripped his hips, bouncing his ass up and down.

“Are you going to carry me like a princess on our wedding day?” Felix asked between moans, his back arching off their bed. The lace on his abdomen was lifted up by his ribs, sending fiery jolts up the redhead’s body. Sylvain grabbed the panties at his hip and desperately pawed at him, unable to decide if he wanted to hold him by his skin or the lingerie.

“I’ll carry you forever, b-babe,” Sylvain managed to pant out, eyes shutting tightly as his head fell back in pleasure. His moans quickly nearly drowned out Felix’s. He’d always been the louder of the two, but talking about their wedding made his chest heave with heavier emotion. His fingers and palms gripped Felix’s hips roughly, pinning him as he fucked him down into the mattress. It wouldn’t be long now, not long until he was calling the man below him his husband, a thought that threatened to make the Margrave tear up.

“Will you—j-judge me if I want to do this before our r-reception—ahhn, _Sylvain_ , goddess—” Felix was being hurtled closer and closer to the edge, his lover’s deep, throaty grunts and moans mixing like heaven in his ears with the sound of his balls slapping against him.

“I’m going to make love to you the moment we’re out of that chapel, my heart,” Sylvain breathed out, palms moving from his hips to his abdomen. “I’ll make sure not to get that beautiful outfit dirty,” he chuckled as an afterthought. He pounded down into Felix, biting his lip in an attempt to muffle the sounds of pleasure bellowing out of him. Felix groaned and wrapped his legs up around his fiancé’s waist, tugging on his arms with a pitiful pout on his face.

“Let me hear you, please,” he begged, shoulder blades making it off the sheets with how much his back arched. He freely let his own noises out, reaching back underneath his head and holding onto the covers tightly. When the other’s hands wrapped around his cock, he began moaning his name like a prayer.

Sylvain leaned down and whimpered against Felix’s ear, teeth biting at any point he could reach. “Shall I finish inside of you, Duke Fraldarius?” he grunted with a small chuckle, slowing his thrusts to prevent himself from cumming too fast. He’d be damned if they didn’t finish at the same time, that being one of his specialties. Felix merely brought his legs up onto his back and squeezed tightly, moaning pathetically against him. “Cum with me, Fe.”

“Syl— _vain_ \--!” Felix’s entire body rocked from his thrusts, head becoming light and fire spreading throughout him. One, two, three— _goddess_ , was there a limit humans had when it came to pleasure? —four, five, _six_ thrusts, each deeper and longer than the last. Felix screamed out into the almost suffocating hot air around them, his cock erupting on Sylvain’s hand. He panted desperately, shuddering from the sound of their love filling his ears.

“Oh, fuck—Fe, I’m—” Sylvain pounded him mercilessly, voice breaking in his throat as he came. “Ahhn—haaah, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , babe—”

Felix watched in a blissful haze as Sylvain came inside him, his legs already sore from the grip he had around him. They trembled against one another, chests heaving and hands shaking. He reached up and gently pulled on the other’s shoulders to bring him down, wrapping his arms around his glistening back and embracing him.

“I love you so much, Syl,” he said softly, pressing deep kisses against his lips. He smirked into them when Sylvain shuddered, the slip of his tongue inside his panting mouth catching him off guard.

“You’re my everything, Felix.”

Time stopped for a moment; it was just the two of them in the world, unbothered by political duty, royal obligation, or any other responsibility they had that took them away from the other. They were thankful they could rule their territories side by side, but the thought of leaving it all behind to escape Faerghus was something that comically came up every blue moon. It was moments like these, moments when they were not the Duke and Margrave and could simply be _together_ that made it all worth the stress.

Sylvain eased out of Felix and fell back onto their pillows, pulling the younger man lovingly against his chest. He resumed playing with his hair, smiling gently as he attempted to recreate the braid Annette had fashioned it into earlier. The song he had been humming, the one so well known to both of them, was once again brought through his lips. Felix could have fallen asleep from the relaxation, but was desperately fighting it in the comfort of Sylvain’s presence.

“That song is beautiful,” he muttered, eyes closed and body nearly melting into Sylvain. “I think… we should ask Annette to sing it. At the wedding.”

“That would be wonderful,” Sylvain agreed, fingering the gold band on his fiancé’s finger. “Y’know, I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Me either, love... How does Duke Felix Gautier sound to you…” Felix muttered, mouth falling open as he fully relaxed against Sylvain’s chest. He was out in an instant, breathing deeply through his nose with his long lashes fluttering against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love.....  
> follow me on twitter, I'm fun! @setethstiddies


End file.
